


Drunken Mess

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, halloween party, lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"How many have you had?"The circumstances...at a partyAnd you must use the word...whisper





	Drunken Mess

A few hours into the NSY Halloween party, I walk into the darkened room with it's loud music and pulsing strobe lights. I see Greg in the corner propped against the makeshift bar talking to Sally, gesturing wildly with his drink. 

"MYC!" he shouts over the music when he spots me through the crowd. "You made it" 

He's grinning so wide it must hurt. I'm taken aback at the exuberance of his being.

I see him wobble slightly, so grinning I ask "How many have you had?"

He squints in thought as though in pain, "Ummmm.... Sal?"

"Only three boss. Lightweight" she scoffs. "Here, you take him I've got to see a man about a dog" she says with a smirk handing him over as he can't hold himself up.

"Okay then. Come on Love, let's get you home to sleep this off" I try to get him to move, but all he does is look up at me as though I hung the moon and stars. I sigh with fondness at the drunken mess and pick him up, "WHEEEEE" he squeals delightedly, I can't help but chuckle.

I pour him into the car to go home. As I get behind the wheel he stage whispers "Myc?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you"

"I love you too darling"


End file.
